The present disclosure relates to sound monitors, particularly monitors that sense and transmit sounds in a vicinity or environment of a baby. The monitors are mountable on a support, such as, for example, on a baby's crib or playpen.
Such monitors and related monitoring or sensing systems are known in the art. They include sensors that detect a baby's sounds, movements and/or the position of a crib's gate. Also included are transmitters that transmit those sounds to receivers or play sounds out loud in the vicinity of the baby. Those monitoring or sensing systems generally include baby sensing/transmitting units and parent/caregiver receiver units. The parent/caregiver receiver units are generally remotely located from the baby sensing/transmitting unit. The baby and parent units are generally battery powered. The batteries may be rechargeable using charging units or may be replaceable. The baby and parent units may have visual and oral displays and/or alarms. The baby sensing/transmitting units generally have attaching or fastening means, such as hooks to mount, for example, on the baby's crib or playpen.